


Stole the Show

by theuniversalfiction (orphan_account)



Series: Stole the Show [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor!Hunk, EMT!Lance, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theuniversalfiction
Summary: Lance is a tired paramedic who just wants to go home and rest, but the universe has other plans for him when he runs into Hunk on a movie shoot.





	Stole the Show

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to [Mia](https://iris-nebula.tumblr.com) about EMT!Lance and then this... just kinda happened. 
> 
> From [this prompt](http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/158720417207/scene-stealer-au).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff! =)

Lance was tired. He’d just gotten off of a twenty-four hour shift that could best be described as complete and total mayhem. There had been two separate incidents where someone had gotten stuck in an elevator, and Lance had the misfortune of working with one particular mulleted firefighter both times. Normally he didn’t have that much of an issue with Keith, but when they were both tired and frustrated all bets were off.

Then there had been the little old lady who had somehow managed to trip and fall while she was in the shower, and while Lance totally understood that she honest to goodness hadn’t been able to get up so _obviously_ the water was still running, he also really didn’t want to come out of that bathroom half soaked.

Suffice to say that half a shower later Lance felt like a wet cat and he was ready to go home. But no, of course he couldn’t even go home straight away! He’d needed to pick up the dry cleaning as well as some groceries, and it would really be most time efficient to take care of those things on his way home, otherwise he’d just end up wasting his time off that would be better spent binge watching Steven Universe. (He hadn’t watched it yet, but his Tumblr dash had absolutely blown up with something about a pink Lars and Lance was… intrigued.)

“God-!” someone yelled, disrupting Lance’s train of thought. There was a loud _crash_ as something fell, and suddenly he was on high alert.

Fuck, it didn’t matter if he was on duty or not, that sounded like a person in pain.

The screaming continued, loud agonizing cries that twisted his stomach into knots as he spun around, trying to find the source. After too long he found it in a large man laying in the center of the plaza, hands clutching his chest as those terrible, broken noises escaped from him. _And no one was doing anything_. Everyone simply walked by as if there wasn’t a man in extreme pain lying five feet away, and Lance could feel anger bubbling up into his throat.

What the hell was wrong with people? They should be calling an ambulance, making sure this guy got the proper help- not walking past as if this was a normal Wednesday and someone wasn’t dying on the sidewalk.

Barely taking the time to look both ways, Lance raced across the street towards the man in distress. He dropped his bags on the sidewalk and fell to his knees next to the man, already running through his mental checklist. “Hey man,” Lance said with an easy smile, “I’m a paramedic so you’re in good hands until an ambulance can get here.”

The screaming had stopped - of course all it had taken to help calm him down was someone acknowledging his distress, that didn’t surprise Lance at all - no, the part that surprised Lance was the man’s bewildered expression. As if-

The man was shaking with laughter as he sat up. He tried to speak, but only ended up gasping for air. Lance stared at him in shock. What the hell?

He was sitting up fully now, one hand held over his stomach as the other pointed in front of him. Lance looked over his shoulder and paled.

That was one big camera pointed at them. One heck of a lot of people standing behind it too.

“Uh,” Lance said intelligently, falling back onto his heels. “What’s, uh?” He gestured vaguely towards the camera.

Finally the big man got his breath back enough to manage, “It’s a movie,” before snorting and bursting into more peals of laughter.

“So… you’re okay?”

The man sobered and he looked Lance over before smiling. “I dunno, some mouth to mouth might be helpful…”

Lance stared at the man’s now sheepish smile, stunned not by the audacity of the flirtation, but by how _smooth_ it had been. _So the hunter becomes the hunted then?_ he thought with a grin.

“Mmhmm.” Lance smirked, “What’s your name?”

“Hunk…” the man twisted his fingers around awkwardly, suddenly very focused on weaving patterns through the air.

“The name’s Lance,” Lance said with a grin, climbing to his feet. “And I don’t normally do mouth to mouth on conscious people, so how about dinner instead? How’s Rolo’s at five sound?”

Hunk scoffed, “Only if you want food poisoning. There’s a new Italian place called the Lion Castle off 22nd though?”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything for Hance (though I should really do more they're ~so sweet~ together) so any feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://the-universalfiction.tumblr.com). =)


End file.
